


Experiments of an Unruly Kind

by whiteknuckleride



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, No IRB Approval, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknuckleride/pseuds/whiteknuckleride
Summary: Lon'qu agrees to Muriel's experiments about his fear of women, but didn't think she'd bring an assistant into the mix.
Relationships: Lon'qu / Miriel / Tharja, Lon'qu/Miriel (Fire Emblem), Lon'qu/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 10





	Experiments of an Unruly Kind

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic - of course it's in a fandom a million years old, and it's just smut.

Lon'qu could not understand that woman. He couldnt get away from her until agreed to be part of Muriel's experiment, and now she was nowhere to be found. Not that he minded the loss of his shadow, it just didn't make sense.  
\--‐--  
Two days later, he had his answer. Tharja and Muriel both came up to him after dinner. Tharja was her normal self, creepy and unnerving, but while Lon'qu couldnt meet Muriel's eyes as usual, she also seemed to be having trouble meeting his. 

"Its just tea, of course you have time," Tharja said without intonation.

"Tharja's agreed to help with my experiment," Muriel added, staring at the ground intently. 

"Fine."  
\-----  
Lon'qu blinked twice, trying to stop the room from spinning. Once the floor stayed on the ground, he realized his hands and feet were bound, tightly. Possibly magically, judging from the faint warmth. What had happened? 

"Looks like hes awake. Let the testing begin!"

Tharja?? Hearing her sound so excited made his hair stand on end. He strained on the rope to get a better look, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Tharja stood to his left, naked except for the headdress. He couldnt choose where to look, at the dark patch of hair between her legs, the dusty nipples already forming stiff peaks, the almost blindingly white form of her collarbone. He avoided her eyes, as much out of habit as of shock. 

"His response to visual stimuli appears normal," he heard from behind her shoulder. Muriel appeared from the shadow, naked, but holding her parchment and writing furiously. While tharja seemed proud of her body, muriel was hiding behind the paper, and he noticed the quill seemed to shake. 

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled, pulling at the rope. He felt something twitch against his thigh, and looked down to see he was naked, and despite his shock, fully erect. His cock stood at it's full height, and the head had already started glistening.

"We needed a natural response. Tharja came up with the idea to bind you, and she appears right " Muriel's voice shook as she continued. "I knew you wouldn't give a normal response if you knew what was coming. The test needs to be administered blind."

"This is your expirement?! I thought you were watching my workouts! Or asking me questions!"

"It would take too long to get to the meat of the matter." Tharja seemed pleased with herself, and was eyeing him hungrily. "Do you have enough notes for phase two yet?"

"Phase two?!"

"Lon'qu, if you're uncomfortable, we'll stop," Muriel said softly. "I just didn't know how else you'd agree to this."

Lon'qu thought for a second. Was he uncomfortable? He was nervous, anyone in chains in front of Tharja would be. But he didn't think he was going to get hurt, and a not so small part of him was excited to see what came next. He nodded shortly at her, not trusting himself to say anything. 

"Yes. Let's continue."

Tharja sauntered over to him, and despite his intentions, he shrank from her. Muriel was staring intently at his cock, and it too shrank under her gaze.

"Looks like someone doesn't like being watched. Funny when you consider how carefully he watched everything else. We'll just have to get him back to his full potential," Tharja announced, bringing a hand to his thigh. Her fingers were soft and small, but ice cold. He flinched, trying again to break the rope. But when her hand went higher, he stopped his struggle to see what she'd do.

Her fingers ran the length of his cock, slowly. She stopped at the head, and gripped him, just shy of painful. Her thumb stroked under the ridge, and when he felt the blood travel down, he realized she knew what she was doing. 

"Is this your first encounter?" Muriels voice caused his head to snap up, out of the trance he had felt from Tharja. Muriel was closer to him, and he could see how thin she was, a testiment to using magic over might. 

"Is this your first encounter?" She repeated, still stating at her notes.

"It shouldn't matter to you." He said hotly, but the panic in him had left. His cock felt so good, the same motion but a very different feeling as him stroking himself.

"But it does. Does your aversion to women extend to sex? Is this a learned response from another lover, a controlling one who forbade you from even looking at another?"

He suddenly bucked, feeling a second hand wrapped around him. 

"Answer her." Tharja's hands tightened, almost painfully, and he understood the message. 

"Yes. My first time," he choked out. 

"Please look at Tharja. I want to know if looking at women, something you normally avoid, has any effect on your, umm, state. Tharja, start phase two."

Lon'qu complied, afraid of what might happen if he refused. Tharja grinned at him, showing too many teeth, before her mouth opened completely and she took the head of his cock in. 

He moaned, feeling her tongue flick around the edge. He closed his eyes too, until a rap on his forehead reminded him about his directions. Quickly opening, he saw Tharja slide further down, then back up quickly. 

Mesmerized, he watched her repeat the action, bucking his hips when she was close to popping out. She felt so good, so warm, so wet, that he could feel the build up of an orgasm almost immediately. Tharja seemed to sense it, and after taking him almost all the way into her throat, she quickly slid off him completely. Leaving him whining for more.

"His response was normal. Stayed hard, watched with interest, balls retracted as though ready for orgasm," Muriel recited, almost glassy eyed from the exchange in front of her. 

"Looks like someone else is having a normal response," Tharja noticed Muriels response, and had what might have passed as a smile on any other face.

"That's not relevant to this test," she responded, a rosy pink coming to her cheeks.

Lon'qu turned, suddenly aware and asked, "Why are you naked?"

Muriel stayed red, but seemed to respond directly to Tharja, "I think we'd best move onto phase three."

"Not so fast. I think a little fair play is expected, right?" Tharjas grinned turned on him, and she glided up his body. 

"I'll talk you through it, but if you don't listen I'll hex you," she stated, lifting one leg over his neck until she was hovering over his face.

"Tharja, this wasn't in the plan, I dont have anything ready," Muriel cried, nervously grabbing other sheets of parchment. The movement drew Lon'qu's eyes to her chest, where the pert breast shook with her movement. They may have been small, but Lon'qu wondered what the pink nipples would taste like.

Tharjas hand quickly turned his head upright again, and lowered her slit onto his mouth. She had enjoyed her previous task, and was already starting to drip.

"Muriel, consider it a continuation of phase two. See if he can stay hard while a woman is on his tongue, or if the proximity ruins it."

"Speaking of tongues," she said, "stick yours out. The lesson for you starts now."

She guided him first to her sweet spot, directing him to circle and lap at it. She writhed above him, and then into him for more pressure. She slid up and down, bringing his tongue into her slit, ordering him to go harder, deeper. She was leaking all over his face, and her moans filled the tent. Lon'qu decided to take it further, and was thankful for the teasing that the Shepards had given him in the beginning. They had enjoyed making him blush by describing their exploits, but he had learned a few things too.

He waited until she ground down again, then took the nub between his lips and sucked, hard. Her moans got louder, and when he gently bit down, she screamed and he found himself drenched. He was either covered in her blood, or she had come, hard. 

Tharja slowly pulled herself up off of him, and turned to face Muriel. 

Lon'qu brought his head up, and saw the way Muriel was clenching her legs. Her nipples looked like jewels in her chest, and a warm flush was all over the parts he could see. 

"Muriel, you'll have to do phase three on your own. Apparently hes good for more than just swordplay, and I'm in a sharing mood."

Muriel blanched, and took in the sight before her. Lonqu noticed her eyes go first to his drenched face, then down his chest, resting on his still hard, twitching dick. 

"There's no way he'd fit, I need to take notes, I'm simply not ready for this..." Muriels excuses were quick, but her eyes stayed fixed between his legs and Lon'qu noticed she was shaking. From fear or excitement he couldn't tell.

"Dont be such a scaredy cat, he'll fit just fine. You won't even need to take notes, no one forgets their first time." Tharja looked like she was enjoying this, needling into Muriel, but Lonqu couldnt focus on much more than the throbbing feeling, and the way Muriel's chest has heaving. He had been hard for who knows how long, and desperately wanted to take himself in hand.

"Please, Muriel. Please," he pleaded, refusing to meet her eyes.

Tharja walked down to Muriel, touching her face and pulling her close. Lon'qu watched Tharja start kissing Muriel, and after the shock wore off on her face, Muriel responded in kind. Tharja's hand reached between her legs, stroking the red hair for a minute before a single finger went between. 

He watched, hips bucking as Muriel shuddered into Tharja's touch. Tharja removed her finger and sucked off all her wetness. 

"You're as ready, looks like the show early did the hard work. Besides, I dont think the test dummy will make it much longer."

Muriel stared again at his rock hard cock, twitching in front of her. She brought a hand to it, and hesitantly began rubbing him up and down. 

Lon'qu moaned, he couldnt help it. Muriel may not have had the experience Tharja had, but anything against his cock at this point would do. He focused, trying to bring himself over, only to whine when the hand left him.

Tharja's hand covered Muriel's, pulling it off of him. She pushed Muriel up and over, settling her above him. Tharja pushed down, and the warm wet feeling made Lon'qu throw his head back and moan. 

The wetness seemed to slide down, one minute at a time. He tried bucking into her, but an ice cold hand held his hip down. 

"Settle down, you'll get what you want," Tharja intoned, almost mocking him.

What felt like eons later, Muriel reached his base and the pleasure was almost overwhelming. He peeked back at the sight, and moaned again, flushing.

Tharja's other hand was between Muriel's legs, and her lips had spread around the base of his cock. She was rocking up and down, rolling her hips, seeming to be looking for something. All of a sudden, she hit it and groaned herself, leaning forward and taking him faster. Her breasts bounced up and down, and the sounds coming out of her were truly filthy.

Lon'qu felt a familiar rise in his belly, and knew he was getting close. "Muriel, get off," he tried to choke out, bucking his hips as much as he could against her. "I can't stop."

Muriel seemed not to hear him, sliding more insistently up and down. Tharja only winked at him, and her hand on Muriel's clit started stroking faster.

Lon'qu finally got enough friction and was seeing stars. "Muriel!" He moaned, not sure if she knew it was a warning.

A high pitched loan returned his, and he felt her tighten around him. He lost the last fragment of control and came inside her, pulsing deep inside.

She collapsed on top of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid like that for a while, just breathing together, and Lon'qu had to admit it felt nice. He wished his arms were free to wrap around her.

Tharja eventually stepped in and helped Muriel up. They worked silently to undo the restraints, and Lon'qu rubbed down his arms. They stared at each other while he got dressed, and then Lon'qu took his leave. It was unsettling how easily he had been tied up, but perhaps even more unsettling how much he enjoyed it. The walk back to his tent wasn't long, but he was tired and sore, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, he was avoiding Muriel and Tharja, but that wasn't unusual. They seemed to be avoiding him as well through the next few days and it bothered Lon'qu how much he noticed.

A few weeks later he found a note on his tent requesting his help with another experiment. He stared at it, until he finally broke into a grin and trotted off to Muriel's tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine makes people weird y'all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
